vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-10-22
__TOC__ '"Rise from Ashes" Match' Matchup Winner Results The match starts with Nick pushing out of the starting gate, seeming eager to fight against the masked man. He's able to build some momentum, but it isn't long before Pyro starts to fight back, using his superior strength to work Phoenix down. Phoenix does manage to catch a break when he manages to get Pyro into the corner, the first time using it to jump towards Pyro, and bodying him to the ground, and the second time performing a DDT from it to knock Pyro down. However, Pyro gets back up, and starts to take control, DDTing Phoenix onto the floor, before bodyslamming him to the ground, and deciding to employ the worm, dancing across the floor before letting Nick feel the full fist. The Pyro continues to get the better of it, throwing Nick around the ring, before shoving him over the rope. Nick is able to return quickly, but is once again met by an attack by Pyro, who seems to be readying a comeback for use. Nick however, seems eager to stop him, smashing him down with a jaw breaker, and moving to the ropes to attempt a leep, only to miss by a good few feet, slamming to the floor in pain. It looks like Pyro will start to run away with it, as he gets Nick in the corner again, and preforms a cost ro cost, slamming into him hard, before lifting him up, and smashing him to the ground. Phoenix however doesn't stay down, whipping Pryo to the corner to give him room to breath, before landing a comeback against the Pyro, forcing him to the floor with a slam that makes him bleed. With blood now flowing, Phoenix starts to attack harder, not giving Pyro a moment's rest as he attacks over and over, before jumping from the top rope and going for a pin. Pyro kicks out, and tries to get back into the match, the few attacks he gets are simply not enough, as Phoenix lets lose an Turnabout DDT, getting the three count, and winning the match. Other Plot Adam is in the GM's office with Gabe, asking him to explain why he doesn't get another shot at Boswer's ball, since they need it. Gabe tell him that he needs Adam in the basement tonight, as he's too busy to do it himself. Adam says they can't just wait for someone else to take Boswer's ball, which Gabe agrees, saying he's going to fight. Adam seems please that Gabe is going to challenge Boswer, but Adam clarifies that he's going to fight Wario, Eggman and Nappa, with the first one to pin getting to fight Boswer. Adam asks why he is being so fair, when if given the chance the Practice and Wario Ware will just attack to take it from Gabe and the balls mean more then playing fair. Gabe replies that he is still the GM, and at VGCW, they wrestle. '"One Triforce Map Costs 10 Billion Bisondollars" No Disqualification Match' Matchup Winner Results Bison seems to have something to prove, as he comes out strong, taking control of the match almost from the start,as he simply works Tingle down, with Tingle only able to get a few attacks in during the first half of the fight. After Tingle escaping from a submission hold by touching the rope, Bison seems to decide to throw him out of the ring, and seems to want to spear as she whips Tingle towards the barricade, but an injured Tingle is able to escape, pushing Bison back to the ring in a bit to avoid his fate. Bison doesn't stop however, suplexing Tingle back into the ring, only to throw him out again, and throwing him to the barricade, and this time, is able to get it done, slamming him through the wall with some force, before throwing Tingle to the steal post, and smashing his head against it. Bison seems to toy with his opponent, going to try and superplex him off the rope, but Tingle counter, knocking Bison back, and jumping right into him. He tries to follow it up with a Kooloo-Limpah, hitting Bison hard to the ground, but Bison simply gets back up, and uses a Scissor Kick to knock Tingle down, before pinning him for three, and capping off a dominating display. Other Plot Knuckles approaches Air Man and Wily, getting their attention with a shout. Wily asks what the “Mole” wants, and tells him he doesn't have an assignment for him. Knuckles tells him he's an echidna, and that what he had them do last week was bogus. Wily tells him it's too late to complain, as he already killed him. Knuckles says that it was Air Man that did it, But Wily points out that he helps Air Man beat Proto man down, and didn't try and stop it from happening. Knuckles pauses, seeming to think, before vowing to make it right, and will kick Wily's robot master's butts. Wily tells him he accepts his challenge, and that Knuckles' career will be a short one. '"THE RING IS GONNA BREAK" Fatal Four-Way Match' Matchup Winner Results Nappa heads stright for Gaben, seeming eager to settle the score between them, while Eggman and Wario engage with each other. All four men using incredible power in the ring. Gabe seems to take advantage of Eggman's attention being elsewhere to sneak attack him, leading to Nappa switching targets to Wario. With power moves echoing around the ring, all men seeming to put on a good display, Eggman uses a small break in the action to strip Table-san, only to be attacked from behind by Gabe, who slams him directly onto her, and break him through it. As all four men are in the ring however, the power sees to go out, leaving the audience in total darkness. The sound of punching can be heard in the arena, as it seems the light switcher offer has struck again. Other Plot The lights turn back on, Gabe standing next to a downed Eggman as he celebrates what seems to be another “Dark win” caused by the light switcher offer, and will be the one to face Bowser tonight. Next, A promo plays, showing off a set of clips of Gerudo Skies, how Ganon and Zangief formed their team, their title run, and how the partnership broke. As well as letting people know that the final confrontation between them will be at End Game 5 The scene moves to the parking lot, where Boswer spots Ganon walking through. He lets out a laugh, and remarks that his old punching bag is still around. Ganon tells him not to push him, causing Bowser to ask if he'll lay down for the three count again if he continues, before laughing again. He adds that he heard that Ganon lost to a new guy last week, causing Ganon to admit that he underestimated his opponent, and let his guard down, insisting it won't happen again. Bowser sarcastically advises him not to challenge him to a rematch, as those don't tend to go well for the dark lord, letting out another laugh at his own joke. Ganon says Octodad isn't his concern, and that he's glad that the match happened, as now he will be sure not to go easy on Zangief at End Game 5. Bowser says that Zangief will win, and Ganon has no hope of beating him. Ganon says that they will see, and wishes Bowser good luck in his match tonight. '"Ganbare!" Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winner Results The newcomer's approach seems to stun Ezio, who seems to take a bit of time to even start attacking, letting Goemon get in a set of attacks against the assassin. Once he does however, he is able to bring it back, as the two scuffle against one another, each man trying to read the other's moves. Ezio starts getting in a series of big moves, jumping of the rope to land a few attacks, and starts to take control, but Goemon finds a moment to grab him from behind, and puts him in a submission hold. Ezio suddenly finds himself stuck in place, unable to move as Goemon continues to hold him down, before having no choice but to tap out, ending the match after about four minutes. Other Plot Gabe is in his office, telling Adam how the phantom did it again. Adam is confused what Gabe is on about, until Gabe adds that someone switched off the lights during his match. Gabe says it's a good thing he was able to still win when the lights were out, and now gets to face Bowser, which Adam is very pleased with, but Gabe then tells Adam that the light are not to go off again, and if they do, Adam will be fired. Adam is shocked by this remark, but Gabe just asks him to make sure the light switcher offer doesn't strike again. '"Sky Sanctuary" No Disqualification Match' Matchup Winner Results Eager to gain vengeance against the robot, Knuckes engages in a grapple with Air Man, the two treading moves back and forth. The echidna not giving it his all to try and knock the wind out of him, but soon finds himself in a submission hold, seemingly inspired by Goemon's last match. Knuckles doesn't tap however, pushing free, only to be blown out of the ring. Knuckles grabs a crutch from the audience, eager to help him avenge Proto Man, but Air Man grabs it off him, who starts to pound him with it. Knucks is able to knock it out of his hand, but Air Man is still clearly in control, knocking him down time and again. Knucks grabs the crutch and tries to attack again, but Air man dodges, leaving him hitting nothing but air, before the two scuffle again. Knucks is able to get some air between them, throwing him to the stairs nearby, before finally being able to use the crutch to inflict damage on the robot, but Air Man soon grabs it, moving to attack. Knuckles lets out a taunt, before showing his skills by dodging the attacks, and then knocking it out of Air man's hand. Knuckes then reaches for a trash can, and gets in a few attacks before Air man knocks it out of his hand. With the two trading blows back and forth, Air man takes a moment to grab Knuckes and throw him into the crowd, taunting him as he gets back in, before whipping him back into the ring. With damage piling up against him, Knuckes tries a comeback, using a sudden burst of strength to knock Air Man around the ring, but in the end, he just can't beat Air Man, as the robot kicks out, before leading into his Air shooter, holding him down, and pinning him for three, letting the robot master's streak continue. Other Plot Air Man looks down at the defeated Knuckles in victory, before moving under the ring to pull out a chair. He moves to put Knuckle's foot between the chair, before moving to stamp down upon it. “Not so fast!” is heard, causing Air Man to turn to see who yelled out. Sonic the Hedgehog then runs from the entrance towards the ring as Knuckles uses the opportunity to pull his foot out of the chair. Air Man and sonic engage, with Air Man not able to keep up with Sonic's speed, as he throws Air Man out of the ring, before helping Knuckles to his feet. 'VGCW Championship #1 Contenders Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match' Matchup Winner Results The four pair up quickly. Sagat going after Haggar, and Groose facing Mr. Satan. Both pairs show off their skill, the match seeming incredibly even as it moves forward. Groose suplexes Satan over her his shoulder, right into the path of Haggar, who switches targets to the martial artist as Groose moves to attack Sagat, and starts to take control of the newcomer. Satan also does well, making some space between him and Haggar, and allowing him to strip Table-san, but Haggar follows up before he can use her, throwing him back into the ring, Haggar gaining the upper hand after the exchange. With Groose still having the upper hand, Sagat tries a desperation move, looking to Goemon for inspiration as he tires to make Groose submit. Groose is able to escape, but seems rattles by the attempt, and is not able to stop the second hold from being applied not long after. This time, he does not escape, tapping out from the hold. Sagat rushes against Hagar, trying to surprise him, but is soon countered, as Haggar applies the a hold of his own. Sagat soon finds a taste of his own medicine, being forced to tap out to Haggar. With only Satan left, Haggar moves to put him away, garbing his leg, and applying another submission, keeping him in the hold as until Satan taps out, scoring the win for Haggar, and gaining the right to rematch Little Mac at End Game 5. Other Plot Charles Barkley approaches Little Mac in the dressing room, calling the previous match interesting. He says that they now know who Mac's opponent will be for End Game 5, but it doesn't matter, as End Game is the big event, and no one wants to lose a match, especially for the title, Which means that Mac and Haggar will fight to their limits, until they can hardly stand, and once that happens, he will cash in, and become a 4th time VGCW champion. Mac remarks that he'll just lose it the first title defence he has, He points out that last week, he took a Tiger Uppercut to the face, and was out cold, that Barkley could have cashed in, but he didn't, because the briefcase is the only hope Barkley has, and he knows that if he messes it up, he will never be champion again. He continues that Barkley is past his peak, that he holds onto the briefcase to convince himself that things will get better, but that he will never take the VGCW championship away from him, because Barkley can't defeat him. '"No Dark Matches Please" Ring of Fire Match' Matchup Winner Results With the ring surrounded by flames, Gabe and Bowser face off. Bowser starts off with a dominating display, using his raw power to keep gabe down time and again. Gabe does start to gain some ground back, even lifting Bowser onto the ropes, before Superplexing him off the corner, but isn't able to keep it going, as a stiff punch knocks Gabe down, followed by another. With Bowser back in the driver's seat, he once against simply starts to dominate Gabe, before being taken in by a surprise submission hold. With the events of the night in mind, people wonder if Gabe will be able to get his opponent to tap out, but Bowser doesn’t let that happen, breaking the hold, and returns back to form. With the writing on the wall, Gabe does his best to continue fighting, whipping Bowser to the same corner he used previously, but he just can't overcome Bowser's power, reverses him into the corner, and superplexes him in revenge, before moving into a neckbreaker. Gabe does kick out, only to receive a Koopa Driver in reply, keeping him down for three. Other Plot After the match Ganon quickly grabs Bowser, before delivering a Gerudo Valley Driver to him. The audience looks on stunned as Ganon leaves the ring as quickly as he entered it, Gabe only able to watch as Ganon escapes up the ramp, before taking the balll from the downed Bowser. 'Non Canon Royal Rumble' Matchup Statistics }} Winner Results Due to unprecedented THQuality, which lead to a very early end to the show, Bazza attempted to run a non-cannon Royal Rumble to make sure fans got a decent show. Sadly, THQuality seemed to follow into the match, as the first try to start it failed, when the first to contestants Barrat and Wairo, soon found the game frozen less then a minute into the match. Bazza restarted his PS3, and started the rumble again, this time Garry Oke and Groose drawing one and two. This time, the match seems to go fine, with Adam putting on a very good show as he starts to take people out and Goemon being taken out only a few moments after he entered. It's a little while after the Pyro comes out, that people start to realise that no more people are coming out, and that the game seemed to have glitched again. With the game not sending anyone else out, people sat, wondering what would happen when there was only one person left in the ring, if the match will end, or just go on forever. The answer came when Adam eliminated Bison, before turning to attack the ropes, swinging at them like a mad man. The crowd can only watch in amazement as Adam attacks nothing, some wondering if the ghost of Proto man is in the ring, carrying on his glitchy, before the match is put to an end, a victory to THQuality, as it managed to removed 32 people from the Rumble Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Royal Rumble